highlanderfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Valentine Pelka
Valentine Pelka est un acteur britannique qui a joué dans les films et la télévision. Il a incarné les Immortels Kronos dans Highlander et André Korda dans L'Immortelle. Biographie Valentine Pelka est né à Dewsbury, en Angleterre, d'un père polonais ingénieur civil, et d'une mère irlandaise qui était actrice. Il a fait ses études au Collège Saint-Michel à Leeds (cet établissement fait maintenant partie de l'école secondaire catholique de Mont St Mary à Leeds). Sa sœur, Kazia, est une actrice qui a joué dans Brookside, un célèbre soap opera britannique, ainsi que dans d'autres programmes de télévision. Parmi les films dans lesquels Valentine Pelka a joués, on peut citer Le Pianiste de Roman Polanski où il a joué un rôle marquant. Il a même rendu hommage à John Lennon en mettant en scène un biopic mettant ce chanteur des Beattles au premier plan. Pelka est surtout connu pour avoir fait des apparition dans Highlander en incarnant Kronos, l'ennemi Immortel de Duncan MacLeod et l'ancien complice de Methos lorsque ce dernier faisaient partie des Quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse avec Silas et Caspian. Filmographie *2013 : I Spit on Your Grave 2 : Père Dimov *2013 : Spying on Hitler's Army: The Secret Recordings : Général Von Felbert *2013 : The Power : Del *2012 : Defining Fay '' : Byers *2012 : ''111 : Maharba Denmadi *2011 : Come Fly with Me : Ambassadeur polonais Dubrovsky *2010 : Inspecteur Frost : Sam Crague *2010 : Doctors : Laurence Metcalfe *2009 : Double identity : Murdoch *2007-2009 : M.I.High : Diplomate français *2008 : Grand Star : Rajak *2006 : Ultimate Force : Bundarczuk *2005 : 8MM 2: Perversions fatales : Gorman Bellec *2005 : Egypt : Pierre Lacau *2004 : Face au mensonge : Alex *2004 : Les arnaqueurs VIP : Le propriétaire du magasin d'antiquités *2003 : Prime Suspect 6: The Last Witness : SO19 Commander *2003 : Sous le soleil de Toscane : Jerzy *2002 : Kings and Queens : Henry I *2002 : Le pianiste : Le marie de Dorota *2000-2001 : Tessa, à la pointe de l'épée : Col. Luis Montoya *2000 : Sabotage! : Le hussard prussien *2000 : The Last of the Blonde Bombshells : Leslie *2000 : Life Force : Richard Webber *1999 : Bugs : Vaizey *1999 : L'immortelle : André Korda *1998 : What Rats Won't Do : Graham *1997-1998 : Highlander '' : Kronos / Ahriman *1998 : ''Mortimer's Law : John Keswick *1997 : Family Affairs : Simon Thornton *1997 : Ivanhoe : Maurice de Bracy *1996 : In Suspicious Circumstances : Lord Robert Dudley, Comte de Leicester *1995 : Cadfael : Richard Boterel *1995 : Heartbeat : Danny *1995 : Lancelot : Sir Patrise *1995 : The Plant : Max *1994 : Good King Wenceslas : Frère Paul *1994 : Médecins de l'ordinaire : Michael Massey *1992 : Bookmark : Stranger *1991 : The Bill : Graham Woodward *1990 : Casualty : Stuart *1990 : South of the Border : Dr. Manci *1990 : Les nouvelles aventures de Zorro : Leonardo Montez *1990 : Campion : Eager-Wright *1989 : Boon : Charlie Cochrane *1989 : A Beginners Guide to Freud : Le jeune Dr. Freud *1989 : A Quiet Conspiracy : Dr. Michel Loriol *1988 : Rockliffe's Folly : Mr. Cunningham *1988 : Remando al viento : Percy Bysshe Shelley *1987 : Guillaume Tell (Crossbow) : Roland *1987 : Pulaski : Shadwell *1987 : Great Performances : Père Herrera *1986 : Hold the Dream : Winston Harte *1986 : Nanou : Jacques *1986 : Robin of Sherwood : Sarak *1986 : Les diamants de la vengeance : Gino *1986 : Lytton's Diary : Gerry *1985 : King David : Shammah *1984 : Sakharov : Efrem Sakharov *1984 : Pope John Paul II : Boguslaw Banas Anecdote Valentine Pelka et Peter Wingfield (Methos) sont tous les deux présents sur le générique de Tessa, à la pointe de l'épée , série de cape et d'épée créée par les producteurs d'Highlander : center|550px